


Stay

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [21]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Smut, Spanking, Teensy bit o fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Reader helps Daryl adjust to Alexandria.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @grimes-slut! Enjoy!

You had definitely grown up since those days back at the quarry, Daryl thought as he saw you walk with Maggie towards the party that the Alexandrians were throwing, wearing a tiny dress that showed more of your skin than he had ever seen before. He definitely wouldn’t be going; he didn’t need a party to prove that he was out of place here. The people who lived here were the kind that would have thought of his as trash in the old world, but now they were just a bunch of uppity assholes who had no idea how to take care of themselves and relied on people like him to provide for them. All of these assholes would have been long dead if they hadn’t been behind these walls; they didn’t understand what it was like out there.

“Hey, Daryl.” Your voice interrupts his internal monolog. His eyes run up the length of your body before reaching your eyes.

“Hey,” He muttered before going back to sharpening his knife as he sat on the front steps of the house you were sharing with Sasha and Tara. Daryl hadn’t been staying anywhere, in particular, he had been bouncing between houses, refusing to settle.

“You’re not comin’ tonight?” You inquired.

“Pffft. Hell no.” You frown at his tone before sitting next to him on the step.

“I know it seems a little ridiculous, but you might actually have fun, Daryl.” He snorts at your statement.

“Right, you keep tellin’ yourself that.” You open your mouth to reply, but Maggie interrupts you telling you to hurry up and come with her to the party. You nod at her, standing up and saying goodbye to Daryl before walking over towards her.

“Sorry, Maggie. I just thought I might be able to get him to come with us,” You admit as you reach her side.

“Sweetie, I could have told ya that wasn’t gonna happen.” Maggie chided as you both reached Deanna’s house. Walking in, you both were bombarded by people greeting you. It made you a bit uncomfortable to be surrounded by so many people you didn’t know. You ended up standing in a corner, watching everyone enjoy themselves; unsure of what to do and feeling very out of place.

“I know how ya feel, kid. Doesn’t feel right, does it? Bein’ around all these people, makes my ass itch, but at least they got good booze.” Abraham says drunkenly from beside you. You snort at his words.

“Wouldn’t exactly put it that way, but I know what ya mean,” You agree, before saying you’re going to head home for the night. You slide through the crowd on your way to the door before an arm wraps around your bicep, stopping you. You turn to see one of Deanna’s sons standing in front of you, a cocky smile on his face as he looks over you. When you saw Daryl looking at you earlier, it sent shivers through your body, but when this guy did it, it made you incredibly uncomfortable.

“Hey there! We haven’t met yet, I’m Aiden.” He says, extending his hand for you to shake. You reach out, but instead of grasping your hand in his; he brings it to his lips, kissing it softly. The gesture makes you nauseous and you push down the urge to vomit in your mouth.

“I’m Y/N.” You say, pulling your hand out of his.

“Beautiful name for a beautiful girl,” You nearly gag at his confident line. Did this guy actually think this was going to work?

“Uh, thanks. I was just leaving, I’m not feeling too well.”

“I can walk you home if you want,” He offers, trying to be sweet, but you can tell he has some type of ulterior motive.

“No, thank you. Ex-“ You begin, but the sound of Sasha yelling draws his attention and you take the opportunity to dart out of the house undetected. You quickly walk back to the house, checking behind you ever so often to make sure no one is following you. You sigh in relief as you see Daryl still sitting outside the house, smoking a cigarette.

You’d been harboring a crush on the man ever since you met him, but you never said anything because you were so young. Other than earlier tonight, he’d never given you any indication that he saw you as anything more than some kid. Honestly, for the longest time, you thought there was something between him and Carol, but nothing ever happened. He looks up as you approach.

“Back so soon?” He drawls as you sit down next to him, kicking off your heels.

“Ergh, the people there.” You cringe, remembering the guy who had tried to hit on you.

“Told you so.” He teases and you roll your eyes at him.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.”

“What brings you back so soon?” He inquires, putting his cigarette out on the wood of the step before flicking it out into the yard.

“There were so many people; it was just a little overwhelming. Not to mention this creepy guy who hit on me when I was trying to leave.” His expression darkens at your words.

“I mean I can’t blame him. You look real pretty tonight.” He admits, biting his lip nervously in anticipation of your reaction. You blush at his words, pushing your hair behind your ear as you look up into his eyes slowly.

“Thank you, Daryl.” You murmur before leaning over and placing your lips on his. He freezes, shocked at the turn of events before groaning and responding. You part your lips slowly in invitation and he immediately pushes his tongue into your mouth, brushing it against yours, making you moan into his mouth. It’s as if you startle him and he pulls away abruptly, jumping to his feet.

“Daryl, what’s going on?” You ask concerned, standing to your feet and moving towards him slowly.

“We can’t do this, you’re so young, just a kid. I, I uh, I gotta go.” He rambles before taking off down the street, trying to put as much distance between the two of you. You call after him, but he doesn’t respond. If anything, it makes him move faster. What had just happened?

You can tell that he’s avoiding you the next few days and at first it hurts you, but then it begins to make you angry. You’d seen the look he’d gotten on his face when he heard that someone had shown interest in you. Maybe you could use that to your advantage and spur him into action, proving that you weren’t just some kid; you were a fully grown woman, who had feelings for him. It hurt you the most when he said that, but he had responded to your advances and that had to mean something, right?

The next you were helping Glenn and Tara unpack one of the vehicles; they’d just gone on a run with Nicholas, Aiden, and Noah. The gates opened and Daryl walked through, a deer hanging over his shoulders. He had just returned from a hunting trip. A throat clearing behind you draws your attention away from the hunter.

“Hey, Y/N.” You groan internally as you see that it’s Aiden, the guy that tried to walk you home from the party.

“Uh, hi.” You say, readying yourself to dismiss him when you see Daryl freeze out of the corner of your eye. This was the perfect opportunity; he already knew that he had come on to you before.

“Listen, I was wondering if I could fix you dinner sometime.” He asked, his tone hopeful.

“Sure, I’d love to.” You respond and you see Daryl storm off. Aiden nods at your words and you turn away from him.

“Wonder what’s his deal,” You hear Glenn say and you smirk to yourself.

‘Oh Glenn, if you only knew,’ You think as you get back to unloading bags of supplies from their car.

Later that night, you head downstairs to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. You had woken up during the night, throat dry, and unable to sleep. A voice from the doorway startles you, turning around you see Daryl standing in the doorway.

“You think I don’t know what you’re doing?” He growls and you smirk slightly. He looks angry, standing in jeans and a t-shirt. He had refused to take any of the clothes they offered him, but you weren’t complaining. You could see the sleeves tight around his arms, which made your mouth water.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Daryl.” You say as you walk past him, brushing his arm as you leave the kitchen. He grabs your arm and pulls you back into his chest.

“Daryl, what-“ His lips cut you off, smashing them down onto yours. You moan wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling yourself close to him. Daryl’s hands run down your back, grabbing your ass between his hands through your thin pajama shorts. He pushes you back into the kitchen until you feel your back hit the kitchen table. Daryl pulls back away from your lips and flips you around, bending you over the table.

“What are you doing?” You cry as his hands pull down your shorts, kicking your legs open with his feet.

“Giving you what you want,” He husks and you hear him unbuckle his belt before shoving his hand between your legs.

“Fuck, you’re soaked.” He groans, pulling his hand away before thrusting his cock inside you. You cry out at the feeling of him stretching you open and grab onto the edge of the table for leverage.

“Oh my god, Daryl!” You cry as he begins thrusting his hips, setting a fast, hard pace. The table legs screech along the floor of the kitchen; the loud noise echoes through the kitchen and you hope that no one upstairs can hear you.

“Goddamn, your pussy is tight,” He grunts as he grabs onto your hips, increasing the force of his thrusts. His hand winds through your hair, pulling it tightly.

“I don’t ever want to see you talk to him again, ya hear me?” You moan loudly at his words. His hand smacks your ass, dissatisfied with your silence.

“I asked you a question.” He growls and you nod frantically.

“I won’t, I promise.”

“Who do you belong to?” His hand comes down on your ass again, the sharp sensation eliciting a harsh cry from your throat.

“You! Daryl, I’m yours!” You cry as you feel your orgasm approaching.

“That’s right, you are.” He grunts, smacking your ass again.

“I’m so close,” You whimper and his hand reaches under you, touching your clit roughly.

“Oh fuck, Daryl!” You cry as your release crashes over you in intense waves. Your eyes roll back in pleasure as you spasm around his cock. He grunts at the sensation of your tight walls spasming around his cock and his hips lose rhythm as he loses control. He growls your name as cums deep inside you. Your body relaxes against the table as you come back down from your explosive high. Daryl slips out of you as he pulls his jeans back up, fastening them as you pull your shorts up around your hips. Grabbing his hand, you lead him up to your room.

You crawl in bed and pat the empty space beside you, inviting him.

“Stay with me?” You ask and his eyes soften as he pulls off his jeans and lies beside you. It was such a stark contrast from how rough he was with your downstairs.

“Why’d you run away from me the other night?” You ask as you rest your head on his chest.

“I thought you deserved someone younger, better than me,” He whispers softly and you lift your head, looking into his eyes.

“I don’t care about how old you are, I want you, Daryl. And trust me there is no one in this world better than you,” You lean forward, kissing his lips softly before settling back on his chest. His arm comes down, resting on your back as he pulls you close, kissing your forehead.

“Go to sleep. I’ll still be here when you wake up,” He says and you close your eyes, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
